Legend of Korra: Battle between Mind and Heart
by JadenEmily
Summary: Being the Avatar is the hardest, says everyone. But for Korra, Love is the hardest. Why? Can you love two person at the same time? Mako loves Korra. Asami loves Korra. Korra loves both of them. What if Korra's inner selves are almost out of balance? Can she solve it? In the spirit world, Aang and Iroh witnessed this catastrophe. Can they help her?
1. Teaser

**A/N** : Hello Readers :D This is just a teaser anyway. And this is my second story perhaps. But! Its my reaaal first story in MS Word! I have the compilation and I'll post it eveeeeeeeeery 2-3 days. And this is an AU-ish story.

* * *

 _ **Someone's POV**_

Being troubled in Republic City. After fighting with Unalaq. She will experience another problem again. And I don't want this problem to go deep inside of her. It can cause imbalance in her physical and mental self. I want to do something...

"Iroh, How can we deal with this? If Korra can't find any solution or answer, it will cause imbalance in her self."

"Spirits know what will happen but we can't let them tell us... It's a rare problem. I can't think of something. Love is mysterious in many ways."

"I know, But Korra is experiencing this problem and She's the Avatar! If this will continue to worsen then we need a plan! I can't just let my successor go out of control because of Love!"

"Love can't be control Aang. You know that. Korra is a strong willed woman. Spirits chose her to be you with a reason."

"Alright, But we need to have a plan or at least help her. Something that will guide her to the right answer. For someone she will spend her life with!"

"Can you even think of someone who can help her?"

"It needs to be someone who knows her."

"Only her parents and her friends knows her that much, Aang."

"Or... Someone who is connected to her!"

"Wait... I maybe know someone..."

"Who?!"

"Let's find him... I know he is the right one who can help her..."

* * *

 _ **Bolin's POV**_

Okay. Seriously, I need a help with Opal and need some advice and call these two! I must say that this is the worst idea I've ever made. No offense to myself, but... Can someone help me hold this grudge between Asami and Mako?! And I MEAN NOW. I hope Tenzin will not come and see this...

"I know Korra will go with me! And she will be!"

"Korra won't go with an asshole like you. She will come with me!"

"Last time I checked, Korra doesn't like to hangout with girls who's prissy enough!"

"I'm not like any girls! I want to give Korra a tour around Future Industries and find some adventure!"

"Then you will go shopping after that! Korra will like our date more!"

"Oh really? Like going to a turtle duck date? Then tour around the city? Give her flowers?!"

"Oh. I'm sorry if I can't handle going to a restaurant. I don't have money like you do!"

"I don't want money to be involve in this day! Just a tour!"

"And I know she will come with me and not with you!"

"Last time I knew, She likes adventure!"

"Then we will go bust some triads!"

"Korra isn't a cop! You are! And she's the avatar! She doesn't like to be forced to bust some people!"

"Triads ain't normal people! They are criminals!"

"And you don't have a lead and not without a permission from Chief Beifong!"

"You really want to get into my nerves, Aren't you Sato?!"

"I guess I am! Because, I'll prove it to you that she will come with me!"

"You-"

"Bring-"

"OKAY! CUT IT OUT!" I said as I bend a boulder in between them and they froze.

"Look. Korra is not a thing or a something to fight on. I mean, Seriously, Whats with you people?! Why are you fighting?!" They glared at me and continued fighting. What in the world?!

"As you can see, They are fighting for Korra."

"Who are- Oh. Hey Jinora. Where's Kai? I thought you were with him? And what do you mean? Fighting for the BFF title? or more than that?"

"Kai is with Korra and Opal. They are exploring the city with Daddy. And I mean, They are fighting for Korra. Not because of that BFF title because I know you got that and Opal and me also got it. But it's because they love her."

"Ahhh... wait. WHAT?!"

"Yeah.. It's true. Look at their eyes." I followed her and look at their eyes... Overflowing with Anger?

"So they really love her..."

"You didn't notice?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda busy with Opal... So... Hehehe"

"Yeah right... Can you help me get Asami? I'll talk to her about the airship that we're going to take."

"Of course..."I said as I pulled Mako away from Asami and ran as fast as I could with him. Ahh... This Korra thing is going to be awesome to see and bad to happen... A little bit bad... And you know... Korra's special... No wonder she stole our hearts... She stole the hearts of the Team Avatar. Well except for me right now because I have Opal. And I wonder what will be the effect of this problem...

* * *

 ** _Iroh's POV_**

"Can we find him? And Who's this guy? Is he someone Korra know?"

"Nope, But the White Lotus and her parents including Tenzin knew." I doubt that he didn't knew her. They had a connection like any other. He can help her. I know it.

"Really? Who's-"

"Uncle Iroh? Avatar Aang?"

"Korra?"

"Hello Korro."

* * *

A/N: Okaaay... There's some points I need to clear.

*There's No Masami or Borra or Makorra! The point is, You know.. The Kiss between Mako and korra. Bolin thinks Mako is a traitor :3 and the moped thingy between Asami and Bolin. There is none of that!

*No Red Lotus! I dont want Korra to suffer from a poison again -_-

~XOXO until the next chappy~


	2. Chapter 1: Love war for the Avatar

**A/N** : Hello Readers :D Chapter 1 here~

* * *

 _ **Korra's POV**_

"The Avatar has put us all in a very difficult position, but my administrat-" Me?! Putting all people in a very difficult position?! Who does he think he is?!

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I put you in a difficult position by fighting the giant force of pure evil that was going to destroy the whole world? Maybe your administration could have handle that." This airhole. I'm putting myself in danger for them and all he could say is I'm putting them to a heck position?!

"That's all! No more questions!" Lin said as she stared at me. He won this time. How dare he.

"This is a disaster." A real fucking disaster.

"Don't worry, We'll figure something out." Asami said as she walk towards me. I wish we can think for some plans about this.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have my poll numbers. Eight percent approval? Who are they asking?" I can't take a 8 percent approval...

"You can't take that to your heart. People are just frustrated." Yeah, they are frustrated as I am.

"I don't blame them... I should be able to fix this... I'm the Avatar." And Avatars are problem solvers and I can't even fix one simple vine problem.

"You're not only the Avatar. You're Korra. Our Korra. You can't think of something with one small prick of a finger."

"Maybe... But it's my job... I can't just go sit and will not think of some plan-"

"Come on Korra, I'm not saying that you don't need to think of some plans... I mean, you can't solve one problem directly... You need to think what will be the possibility of that plan. And you're still a human. People can't always depend on you. Even if you're the Avatar, still, you're one single human, and you are Korra."

"Sorry, I'm just so frustrated... I don't want to feel bad just because I can't solve this one..."

"Korra, It's okay to be frustrated... Just talk to me about it and I'm here to listen and help you."

"Thanks Asami." I said as I hugged her. She understands me more than anyone.. well except for Katara.

"You're welcome. Now come on, Let's go to Air Temple Island. I bet Bolin's there."

"And I doubt Mr. Sharkbrows is there too"

"You know Shi- I mean Mako, wants to work on something all day. He wants to enjoy his Detective works at least." Shi? What's that suppose to be?

"He wants to achieve his dreams you know. Besides, He is the only member of the Team Avatar that didn't have such progress when achieving dreams."

"For 6 months? Besides, Being a cop turned detective is an honor. Anyway, Let's go back because I don't want stay with a crowd of frustrated people." She said as she started the engine of the Satomobile.

"I'll agree with you." I said as I sat in the shotgun seat. You know, Asami is one of kind... I love to admit that she is... uhmm... kind of my crush? She is my first female friend and she really understands me... And... Yeah...

"Yuan for your thoughts?"

"Huh?"

"You are in a state of deep thinking. So Yuan for your thoughts? What's on your mind?"

"I just thought of someone."

"Who might be this someone? The Avatar has caught someone?" Let me play a simple game.

"No, she's a friend. She seems so understanding and even if I'm not an ordinary girl, she seems to mixed up with me." I smiled at that thought or was it really a thought?

"Really? I wonder who might that be." She said as she smiled. She can't stare at me because she's driving. I really want to see that smile.

"And you know, She's a beautiful woman. A caring, sweet woman. She's smart too. And she is the girl whom I trust so much." I grinned. It's soooooooo true. Wait... Is she blushing?!

"I want to know this woman." Is she playing with me?

"You might actually like her. I know she is the CEO of Future Industries."

"Really? I know that I'll like her." She smiled.

"And I know, myself, that she is one of a kind." I said while staring at her.

"Avatar Korra, You're such a charmer."

"I'm happy to charm you, Miss Sato."

* * *

 ** _Air Temple Island_**

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

As they entered the dining halls of Air Temple Island. They are being welcomed by Bumi and Tenzin arguing. Which draw them to confusion because Bumi's swaying his arms around.

"What's up with him?" Korra asked Bolin as she sat next to him.

"Bumi said he aibended earlier, but he can't now. Oh, and I guess he's not very good at knitting either. I got to say I love being here and a part of this family. I have a grumpy dad, wacky uncle, put-upon mom and crazy kid. This is so great!" He said grinning at Korra and Asami.

"And someone's missing in here." Asami said. _I cant see Shitbrows here,_ she thought.

"You meant the brooding teenager? He is at the police station." He said as he slurp his food down.

"What? I thought we invited him here?" Korra said. _That Sharkbrows. I'll deal with him later,_ she thought.

"I told him but he said he want to focus on work."

"Really? Did he say something else?" Korra asked.

"He said he will visit some time. He wants to sleep in there."

"Tell Sharkbrows if you see him, if he will not move here, I'll kick his butt up."

"Come on Korra, You know Mako is so brooody. Let him b-"

"Oh! Did you see that? I think the napkin move!" Bumi said. _Way to ruin a conversation_ , Bolin thought.

"You blew on it!" Kya said irritably.

"Maybe I can do it when my life is in danger," He said as he turned to Bolin,"Kid, Bend a giant boulder at me."

"Yeah... I don't think it will be a good idea."

"If you're gonna bend giant boulders. you could do it outside." Pema said irritably.

"No one is bending giant boulders!" Tenzin shouts.

"Look alive Uncle Bumi!" Meelo said as he threw a plate at Bumi.

"Of!"Bumi said as he swayed his arms at the plate coming and airbended it," I told you!"

"Unbelievable, You're actually an airbender..." Tenzin said with a surprised tone.

"Wait, Until I tell Mom! She's gonna love this." But he suddenly lost his "airbending skill" for a monet when a lotus sentry calls them.

"Sir," The Lotus Sentry said" Chief Beifong and Detective Mako's here to see you."

"Where are they?"

"In the halls."

"We're eating. Please send them in here."

"As you wish." He said as he bowed at Tenzin.

"Did something happened, Tenzin?" Korra asked curiously.

"Nothing, but I wonder there will be. Lin won't be here if something's wrong."

"Well, there is something wrong." Someone said.

"Who- Oh, Mako." Bolin said as he stared at his brother. He noticed his cheeks are a little bit bruised?

"What happened? Did someone attacked? Or got killed?" Tenzin asked Mako seriously.

"No. There's nothing wrong with killings and stuff..." Mako said as he was interrupted by Bolin...

"Wait! Before we proceed to bad news, Mako,you know, Bumi is now an airbender!"

"Now, I'm afraid he's not the only one." Lin said as she approaches Mako behind the back.

"What?" they said in unison.

"I got a call about a guy who just started airbending out of nowhere."

"You mean there's another one? Where is he?" Tenzin said.

"He blew the door on me and got away... We're putting all points in bulletin right now to make sure we will find him." Mako said.

"Is that why there's a bruise in your face? Sit here, Sharkbrows, I'll heal it."

"Uhh... No need, Kor-," He noticed her glare which is somehow scary for him."Fine." He sat down next to Korra as she waterbend some water and heal his bruise.

"You will sleep here. Tonight. or I'll kick your ass out and you will not be seen. Clear Sharkbrows?" Korra said in a serious and creepy tone. _I can't say no to this girl_ , he thoughtand nodded as he stare at Bolin whose smirking at him and Asami whose, turning her head away. _Is she jealous or what?_ , he thought.

"Kid, Take a day off tomorrow. I'll see if I can find some news about this airbender." Lin said as she patted Mako at his shoulder.

"Yes! And while you're having a day off. We'll kick your butt." Bolin said.

"No, Bo. He has to rest. Go rest, Mako. Just a nap for one or two hours. Okay?" Korra said as she put her hands in Mako's cheeks.

"Meelo, take Mako to his room. I'll see you after the nap." She said while grinning. _This goofy girl,_ Mako thought.

"Yes, Sir! Come on, Detective!" Meelo said as he pull Mako to the male's dormitory.

* * *

 ** _Mako's POV_**

"This is your new room Detective. I'll go to Commander to report." Meelo said as he saluted at me and scooted away. Well, they are seriously taking that soldier act. Remind me guys, to thank Korra. Or... Should I do something? Maybe I could as her out? No. Too out of character! Maybe, bust some triads? No. Too aggressive. Or... Court her? Canfess what I feel? No. Too...

"Who's there?!" I said as I summoned a flame dagger in my hands. I know someones here.

"Want to kill me? How can a detective like you can't know that this island is safe from attackers?" A figure is flashing against the door.

"Asami," I said sternly"What do you want?"

"Wow. You're grinning like an idiot a while ago. Now, you're basically acting stern infront of me." She said sarcastically. What does she want?

"What do you want? I want to sleep."

"Really? Because Korra told you so?"

"Answer me."

"Stay away from Korra."

"Why? Because you're jealous of her? I don't like you." I said but she start... laughing? Okay? What the heck?

"Really? You think I like you? I don't. The feeling is mutual, Shitbrow. But since I'm going with her, I want to tell you. Stay away from her. She's mine. Don't land even a single finger at her."

"If I will, What will you do?" I said sarcastically and annoyingly.

"Don't make me fight with you, Mako."

"I will not follow you. Korra is nothing like anybody. I love her and deal with it."

"Then, you leave me no choice. I'll fight for her until death comes after us. I'll tell you. i always get what I want." She said as she turned away from me. How can she threat me? Then I'll deal with her. No matter what. I love Korra. And I will fight for it.

* * *

 **A/N:** Its seems like some are out of character. Right? Sorry! I just want to make this thing exciting. See you

~XOXO until the next chappy shit comes~


End file.
